


You Attack My Heart

by hobabie02 (soapinyourface)



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Implied Bottom Hoseok, M/M, Mentioned Choi Youngjae, Mentioned Min Yoongi | Suga, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, au-after idol life, hoseok is a thot, implied top jaebum, kind of?, married couple jaeseok, mentioned husbands markjinson, retired idols basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapinyourface/pseuds/hobabie02
Summary: Who said you can't casually breakdance whenever your street dancer crush came by hoping that'll impress him and make him fall in love with you and end up marrying him? Just ask Im Jaebeom, that worked for him perfectly.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	You Attack My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha,,,I wrote half of this with my two brain cells at midnight so not beta-ed and also a lot of cringy author inserts >-<
> 
> also Hoseok is technically younger than Jaebeom but he likes being a brat and use informal speech
> 
> uh pls enjoy this it's been a while I've felt this productive about a fic klfjadsljk
> 
> also everything in italitics are events that happened before present day

Hoseok was startled by an intrusion of warmth on his back and a pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso when he stood on tippy toes trying to hang an ornament up near the top of the tree. 

“Hey,” Hoseok kept on decorating while talking to a tired Jaebeom resting his chin on his shoulder, “I thought you wouldn’t be up this early.” Hoseok squirmed as Jaebeom attacked his neck with stubbled kisses as revenge. 

“Do you really think that I won’t be awake at 10 in the morning?” Jaebeom clearly still looked sleepy, his eyes formed into slits as he muttered with a pout.

“No just seeing how hard you partied last night I didn’t expect to see you until at least noon.” Hoseok mused to himself as he remembered how many times Jaebeom insisted on saying that he wasn’t drunk despite how red his face turned. Jaebeom groaned as he slowly regained some memory of last night, so maybe he shouldn’t have tried to fight his way for the karaoke with Yugyeom at the holiday party, and maybe he remembered Jinyoung trying to climb on a counter top while Mark was doubling over in laughter while Jackson yelled at him that he will break his bones now that they’re not young anymore. 

_“Jinyoung-ah! We’re old now, so we have to take care of our bodies!” Jackson tried to yell over loud vocals (thanks Youngjae) while trying to prompt his husband to climb down safely._

_“Hey Jackson” Mark called out from the couch where he was watching his two husbands being drunken messes, while nursing a glass of wine and enjoying the moment. “Just relax for tonight, you can promote your diet of no carb high protein, strengthening joints exercises shit tomorrow. Right now just get Jinyoungie down on the ground and maybe get a beer or two.”_

Right, last night. Jaebeom vaguely remembers how he got home (leaning on Hoseok and pushing his face into his clavicle), but he honest to god doesn’t remember what he said last night so he’s hoping Hoseok doesn’t bring up the cheesy things he would say when he’s not entirely conscious . 

_“Hoseok-ah,” Jaebeom made grabby hands at Hoseok while he was away trying to find suitable clothes to put Jaebeom in. “Come here I miss you.” His voice went into a higher pitch that he almost never uses unless he’s inhibited or vulnerable._

_“Big baby, I was here this whole time, I was just by the dresser.” Hoseok sat back down on the bed and welcome the embrace that was waiting for him. Hoseok couldn’t stay for long before he had to try to peel off his husband’s clothes and put on fresh pajamas, but not without an extreme amount of effort since Jaebeom was indeed bigger than him (physically and you know, elsewhere)._

_“But I missed you. You know how miserable that was without you? Hoseok I don’t want you to ever leave my side.” Hoseok just chuckled at that before turning him on his side towards the edge of the bed and moved a basket to right next to the bed, just in case. Hoseok then made sure Jaebeom was at least somewhat asleep before going to the kitchen for a glass of water and some painkillers, again, just in case._

“You’re so cute when you drunk talk.” Hoseok said out of nowhere, almost fully waking up a Jaebeom that kind of fell asleep on his shoulders. He groaned but Hoseok just pretended to not hear his complaints and continued.

“You know that’s when you say the most cheesy stuff and I want to shrivel up like a ball but also kiss you at the same time.” At this point Jaebeom almost slid off Hoseok’s shoulders and slowly crumpled onto the floor with his hands covering his face. 

_Ah this is so embarrassing, Jaebeom thought to himself, wishing some hole could open up and swallow him whole, yes, he wished a hole would just vore him right now._

But clearly Hoseok wasn’t going to let him go that easily. 

Hoseok crouched down and peeled apart Jaebeom’s hand and whispered, “do you remember when you first told me how you liked me and what you did trying to ‘win my heart’?”

Jaebeom let out a loud scream, some of those were memories he had wanted to repress to the depth of his brain, but Hoseok decided they should be pulled out to the surface and be examined under the bright daylight.

* * *

_Among the trainee world, anyone that had some interest in dance has heard of Jung Hoseok from Gwangju, a dance prodigy that was being trained under BigHit entertainment. His reputation of a street dancer that specialized in popping and locking attracted many that either wanted to improve their dance skills or other street dancers that wanted a little bit of healthy competition._

_It also wasn’t rare for trainees to sneak out during their free time to the underground scenes to compete and show off their skills. Jaebeom and Hoseok were no different, and at one scene, Hoseok was hyped by trainees from his own company, a loud “go Hoseok, go Hoseok” can be heard in the background (thank you to a particular Min Yoongi). Jaebeom was amongst that crowd that lost themselves in watching the way Hoseok was able to control and bend his body with ease, freestyling with such precision that it seemed choreographed to the average eye._

_“Hey hyung, you should show off some of your bboy skills, I know you want to.” Bambam smirked up at Jaebeom, and Jaebeom can’t blame him, he exactly read his mind. Since he hasn’t heard people mention bboying and Hoseok in the same sentence, he figured to hopefully impress the other with his own bboy skills._

_Jaebeom stepped into the circle not before trying to scan the crowd to where Hoseok stepped back hoping to at least catch sight of him. When Jaebeom judged it has probably been too long since he stepped into the circle without doing anything, he immediately jumped into a windmill that hyped the crowd greatly. He could vaguely hear among the shouts in the crowd that Bambam was cheering him on, Jaebeom smiled, he’s a good kid when he’s not up to something. Jaebeom then pushed himself for head spins before jumping back up and looking at the general direction of Hoseok. And this time, Jaebeom was lucky to spot Hoseok in the crowd, a curious grin spread out on his face while staring back at him._

_The next Jaebeom they saw each other was after debut, BTS was only more than half a year old and Got7 was a newbie in the kpop scene. They were backstage in the waiting rooms at Mnet when Jaebeom heard an excited scream of “Namjoon!” coming from Jackson. Jaebeom decided that was the perfect time and space to practice some bboy moves that he’s been working on, and while he was busy being upside down, he heard footsteps coming his way and maybe it was a figment of his imagination that he heard someone exclaimed “wow” and got up to check the owner of that voice. Jaebeom was 90% sure that was Hoseok and smiled to himself while he greeted the rest of BTS members only to turn around and find Bambam staring straight at him, head tilted to the side like he was thinking about something._

_The third time Jaebeom was on his day off being dragged by both Bambam and Yugyeom to the dance studio to mess around and maybe come up with random choreos. Yugyeom kept checking his phone constantly that Jaebeom’s suspicion shot up._

_“Yugyeom-ah, are you here to dance or to check your phone?” Jaebeom looked at him with feigned annoyance, to which Yugyeom just nervously smiled at him and winked._

_Not long after, the studio door was opened to reveal a slightly confused Hoseok and an elated Jungkook stepped in._

_“GYEOM, BAM!” Jungkook ran straight past Jaebeom and jumped right into the two that were screaming excitedly at the arrival of their friend. Jungkook then turned back from the 97z group hug and greeted Jaebeom with a “hey hyung, how have you been?”_

_“You know, could’ve been better.” Jaebeom displayed a tired smile and turned his attention to Hoseok, “what are you guys doing here?”_

_“Oh, Jungkook wanted me to come with him because Yugyeom asked him to come to the dance studio because he’s bored.” Hoseok sat down in front of Jaebeom, and Jaebeom...well he’s trying not to lose it._

_“That brat, I’ve been here the whole time and he has the audacity to say he’s bored.” Jaebeom looked back at Yugyeom just to catch the younger smiling sheepishly at him._

_“Anyways, we’ve been here fucking around, and I tried to teach them some breakdancing moves but they won’t get it.” Jaebeom saw the glint of curiosity hidden behind Hoseok’s eyes shone through as he mentioned breakdancing and smirked._

_“Ooh, what were you trying to teach them?” Hoseok sat up a little straighter and scooched back to give Jaebeom enough space to do some tricks. Bambam noticed what had happened and flash of realization went through his face._

_“Hey, you ever noticed whenever Hoseok hyung is near, Jaebeom hyung always just starts breakdancing?” Bambam whispered to Yugyeom as Jungkook leaned in to listen to the conversation._

_“I mean like the first time it happened I was with him at an underground dance battle so that didn’t really count, but the Mnet backstage and now this?” Bambam continued on with his theory while Hoseok “oohed” and “wowed” at Jaebeom’s breakdancing routine._

* * *

“I can’t believe I thought me bboying in front of you was going to help me score a date.” Jaebeom remained on the floor, hands still held away from his face by Hoseok.

“Well it ended up working so I wouldn’t say that was a bad idea. I’ve seen enough bboys in the street dance scene, but there was just something that made you stand out, that caught my attention more than the others. Or maybe it was just you persisting on showing off your skills.” Hoseok smiled as his husband looked up at him looking like he was personally attacked by that comment.  
  


“Or maybe none of the bboys you’ve seen had to straight up confess to you that they like you.” Jaebeom pouted at that memory, he stressed so much about meeting up with Hoseok and confessing that he forgot his keys and his members (*cough* Bambam and probably Jinyoung too) prevented him from entering back into the building.

  
  


“Actually, at first I told myself I will never date a bboy,” Hoseok accidentally let it slip since he never expressed it before. Jaebeom almost shot up from where he was laying on the floor, because they’re even married for fuck sake and Hoseok never told him this?

“In the street dancing scene where I was from, the bboys were mostly just cocky and rude.” Hoseok looked at Jaebeom with a pointed look before morphing into a soft smile, “but the bboys I’ve personally met in Seoul are some of the greatest people I have in my life.” 

“Aww,” Jaebeom wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s waist and brought both of them down on the ground, with Hoseok tucked nicely into his chest, “and you were saying that I say cheesy things.” 

“Yeah but it’s rare to hear it from you when you’re sober,” Hoseok squirmed under Jaebeom’s touch as he began dipping his fingers below Hoseok’s shirt and rubbing circles on his belly. 

“Ah! You know I’m ticklish! Why are you doing this?” Hoseok tossed and turned with every inch of Jaebeom’s touch on his body.

“Because,” Jaebeom tried to tuck his chin more comfortably on Hoseok’s head, “soft belly, kind of wanna kiss, and blow raspberries, and maybe bite it.” Hoseok squawked and tried to get away, but couldn’t escape Jaebeom’s stronghold.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day cuddled up and watch reruns of rom com on TV, texting their friends and laughing at the antics from last night, and pretending they’re on cooking shows competing against each other. When the clock ticked closer to midnight and reminded them to go to bed soon, Jaebeom and Hoseok’s eyes locked. Both were energized by an elated feeling that tells them they shouldn’t go to sleep yet.

Hoseok was enveloped in a back hug as they slowly made their way to the bedroom, as Jaebeom began pressing more kisses along his neck, Hoseok wanted to pull away from the tickling sensation of the grown out stubbles, but also wanted press into the feeling of hot breath on his neck. As Jaebeom switched to more open mouthed kisses Hoseok almost paused walking and just to snake his hand around the other’s neck to press him closer. They finally made it to the door leading to their bedroom when Jaebeom decided this was the right time to suck a hickey on Hoseok’s neck, and then released it with a bite. 

Hoseok’s hand involuntarily smoothed over that patch of skin worriedly, “Jaebeomie, we have to meet people tomorrow!” He pouted while pushing the door open and made his way to the bed.

“It’s winter, no one will question if you wear a turtleneck and a scarf at the same time.” Jaebeom took a break from leaving various patches of red blooming on Hoseok’s neck and turned them around to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Spread your leg for me, sweetheart.” Jaebeom situated Hoseok on his lap until he was comfortable before diving back into marking up his neck even more.

Hoseok complied and his whole body felt like it’s going to combust. But the hands that snaked around his thighs to make sure they remain in place sated some of the flames inside of him.

“Now you can touch yourself for me.” Jaebeom instructed as his target has moved to behind Hoseok’s ear and occasionally nibbled on his lobes. 

Hoseok used one hand to palm at himself and the other to unbutton his jeans and slowly zip down the zipper. He bit back a couple of moans as whenever he would get too vocal Jaebeom would whisper in his ear that if he was too loud that all of their neighbors would hear him being a slut. When his hand finally grasped around his dick, he let out a long sigh that he didn’t even realize he was holding. The feeling of his hand felt cooling against his burned-up skin, and as his hand sped up, his hips began to rock in Jaebeom’s lap. But Jaebeom’s grasp on Hoseok’s thighs tightened to restrict his movements. 

“Desperate, aren’t we?” Hoseok whined as Jaebeom put even more pressure on his thighs to pin him down so Jaebeom can grind up to him. 

Hoseok almost let out a scream but bit his tongue hard at the last second when he felt Jaebeom’s half hard cock just barely brushed over his hole. It was just enough to rile him up, but nowhere near satisfying. 

“Hyung,” Hoseok panted while resorted to bouncing in Jaebeom’s lap to chase that sweet friction, “I need more, please.” He tried his best to turn around and stared at the older with glassy eyes, pleading for more, begging put down this inferno inside of him turn it into an explosion of warmth. 

And how can Jaebeom say no to that?

(Author’s note: I can never take myself seriously while writing smut so it’ll up your guy’s imagination how they fuck and I promise they both finished and Hoseok is very happy he got railed.)

“Hyung,” Hoseok whispered into Jaebeom’s neck when they’ve cleaned up the sheets and washed up, “I haven’t seen you breakdance in a long time, can you show me it sometime?” 

“Hoseok, as much as I want to, my body isn’t the same like when I was 18.” Jaebeom mumbled back. 

“What happened to the Jaebeom that literally took pride to bboying and will show off his skills no matter the occasion?” Hoseok teased while remembering the numerous times he had performed a trick and just fell flat on the floor and stayed there until someone came over to him and asked him to get up. 

“I don’t know, that Jaebeom just disappeared after I turned 30 I guess.” Jaebeom snuggled tighter to his husband and kissed his forehead before falling into slumber with a soft glow of warmth around him.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been years and I still don't know how to write endings ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> anyways if you enjoyed this comments and kudos are appreciated uwu
> 
> my twt is @glossysunhobs feel free to talk to me!


End file.
